cswizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerul Lo'kun
Gerul Lo'kun Gerul is a hobgoblin from Giant's Leap, also known as The Rock. Approximately two months before the wizard commanded the initial party to collect the artifacts, King Richard demanded a half-elf to be his son's bride, in order to quell accusations of systematic racism towards the elves and half elves. Gerul and several other hobgoblin slavers took this as an opportunity to gain power and wealth, and set off to capture a half elf. The Raven Maiden After several weeks, the hobgoblins tracked down a beautiful black-haired druid in the northern wastes of the half elven kingdom. She quickly summoned creatures to her aid, but was quickly subdued by Gerul and his companions. The band of slavers began their return to the capitol with their prize, but as they left, the forces of nature began to assault them relentlessly. Extreme cold and blizzards caused the death of two of the slavers, and all but one of the horses. This trend continued along the Northern Stretch until passing back into the kingdom of the humans. After the catastrophes on their return, the slaving party demanded lodging at a farming village. The Escape Two day's ride out of the capitol, the remaining three slavers took camp for the night, as they had been marching for several days. They agreed to allow Gerul to ride with the maiden to receive their payment quicker, since the wilds had been encroaching faster than they could push back. When day broke, they injected the woman with a powerful sleeping poison, and tied her up to prevent her from falling from the horse. Gerul saddled up and began his ride. By the end of the first day, the horse was furious with the rider, and began to buck and snort, dismounting Gerul. He was able to calm down his steed, and decided that carrying the captive to the capitol would be safer than with a mad animal. He slit the horse's throat and was determined to get to the capitol by the morrow. When he awoke, he was restrained with vines and the half-elf simply stood up from her torn bindings and frowned at the hobgoblin. The Chase Gerul was able to break his binds after several hours, but by then, his target was far out of sight, and he had to search on foot. He knew that she would not go back the same way, and headed south. From there, he located the Gravity Ruins, and imagined that if she was to be anywhere, it would be the illegal ruins. He begrudgingly entered and was greeted with a strange farming society. He was able to pass through, and found a magical chest. He decided to take all that was within, but was quickly found by a group of adventurers. They threatened to kill him if he did not comply, and given that he was outmatched, he conceded and joined them on their quest. A New Life After being forced into aiding the adventuring party, he decided to prove that he was not to be trifled with. Upon meeting a friendly Gathlain named Tilly within the Gravity Ruins, the party began politely asking her questions, but gathered no useful information. Gerul took it upon himself to physically threaten the feyling, and held her hostage for as long as needed. He could tell that she was part of a dying race, and would fetch a pretty penny from a noble family, so he captured her and brought her to the capitol. After reaching the capital, Tilly began to work her magic on the weak-minded slaver and convinced him that it would be worth his while to take her to the elven kingdom in the south. He complied, and rode day and night to send her to her destination. Hours after realizing he was hypnotized, he attempted to re-enter the elven capitol, but was quickly deterred by the guards. Furious, he rode back to the human capitol. The Den of the Owlbear Knowing that his prize was now out of his grasp, Gerul looked to the exotic animal trainers to see what younglings he could snatch in order to get any payment from his tumultuous job. The highest paying one was to gather the eggs from the nest of a newly settled owl bear pair. Gerul hired three mercenaries to aid him in his endeavor. The four tracked the owlbears to their cave and quickly began their assault. Straw arrows and missed strikes crushed three of the eggs within the den, which infuriated the parents. Gerul and two of the mercenaries were mauled viciously. Gerul survived, but his hand was reduced to ground meat. The other two were not so lucky. The final mercenary turned tail and ran, and Gerul had to slay the two owl bears himself. He barely survived, and brought the eggs back and received enough payment to settle down and live a good life. He could not, however, and had to return to his captors or be hunted down. He requisitioned an adamantine prosthetic from a smith in order to replace his missing hand, and purchased an enchantment to allow his strikes to freeze whatever they touched. The Road to Bronzeholm Gerul was quite wary of the adventurers the entire ride from the capital to Bronzeholm. The Druid seemed far too skittish for her own good; the Cleric was far too reserved for a priest of Torag; and the Sorcerer was far too boastful, and kept his slave wench far too close, treating her almost as an equal. It all sickened him. Even the Orc, reduced to a piper. One would think such a proud race would have dignity. The party stopped at a small town on the Northern Stretch and were forced to stay the day to allow Legion troops to march south with little trouble. The group left after an uneventful day and continued their trek northwest. They were stopped by a familiar guard, and revealed themself to be a tracker from the capital. Gerul ran him down on his horse and interrogated him further. After the rest of the caravan had enough time to ask him questions, he chopped off the tracker's tongue and branded him as a house slave. Upon reaching Bronzeholm, they were questioned about the slave, but immediately were waved through after an explanation. The Dark Servant A few days into his stay at Bronzeholm, Servac Bachev perished in the arena, leaving his slave, Ashley, without a master. The party convened at the tavern to discuss what to do with her now that she has nobody to serve. It was decided that she would learn the ways of the wild from Alura. Gerul went upstairs to deliver the news, but discovered that Ashley was approached by an emissary of Asmodeus, and entered a covenant in order to bring back Servac. As a follower of the Dark Lord, Gerul pledged that he would protect Ashley in order to please his god. Stats: Geul is a 5th level adventurer, with 3 levels as a Fighter, and 2 levels as a Cavalier. His stats are as follows: HP: 48 AC: 24 / FF AC: 21 / Touch AC: 14 14 STR / 16 DEX / 14 CON / 10 INT / 8 WIS / 13 CHA Gerul utilizes a +1 Returning Trident, with a mancatcher attachment on the back end. He has since named the contraption The Pigsticker. Additionally, he has a leaden sap and a cleaver as sidearms. His armor consists of a masterwork breastplate and a masterwork heavy steel shield. After a scuffle in an owl bear nest, Gerul lost his hand and replaced it with an adamantine frost palm. The magical energy conducts through his body more than normal, and while only giving him benefits with attacks, he does permeate an aura of extreme cold.